7 Days
by Wandz
Summary: Emma engaged in a deal with Gold out of some fun only to realize how serious he is about every deal he makes. Gold learns that some deals can lead to many surprises good and bad. I am horrible at summaries. This is reated M for a reason.
1. 5 Questions

This story is and will have rather mature content. I own nothing of Once Upon a Time. Please review.

….

The only sound in the forest besides the wind blowing through the trees was the sputtering sound of a yellow bug. Emma silently cursed herself for not getting gas before heading back home taking the scenic route. Eventually the car died and she found herself stranded.

Getting out of the car she decided to walk the rest of the way. It would only take an hour and it didn't look like it was going to rain anytime soon. After fifteen minutes she regretted her decision and found herself caught in a downpour. She was freezing and ran to what looked to be Gold's cabin ahead. As soon as she got close enough she saw that there was smoke coming out of the chimney.

She ran up to the cabin to find shelter from the rain. Part of her wondered if she should wait until it lets up or knock on the door and disrupt the mysterious and elusive antiques dealer. Soon she was chilled from the dampness soaking into her clothes. Her leather coat was not match for water and cool air.

She knocked on the door and Gold answered it surprised to see Emma. He could tell she was soaking wet and was starting to shiver. "Miss Swan, do come in."

Emma didn't hesitate and was thankful for the warmth that radiated from the fireplace. She never had many opportunities to feel the warmth of a room heated by a fire but when she did she found it far more comforting than forced air heating.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Gold. My car ran out of gas and I didn't think that it would rain before I got home. You wouldn't happen to have a towel I could borrow do you?"

"Of course, come with me." Emma followed him to the bathroom. It was beautiful and she envied him his bathtub. It was the type that you could soak in for hours felling like royalty. Gold caught her eyeing the tub. "You could take a bath if you like. I can dry your clothes next to the fire. There's a bathrobe that you could use until your clothes dried."

Emma spoke through her shivers. "No, that's alright. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not. You're shivering. Just put your clothes outside the door. I'll collect them in a while."

Gold left without another word. Emma was rather cold and the idea of a bath was too tempting to pass up. She began to strip and was rather upset that her leather jacket was now going to be damaged from the rain. She pilled her clothes neatly and wondered if she should leave the underwear here. They would stay with her and she'll deal with them later. The closes were placed outside the door.

She turned on the tub and used some bubble bath that was available. The smell was incredible. Well when you collected rent from everyone in town you could afford to have a few luxuries. The water felt so good she melted.

Her thoughts began to head south as well and wondered what Gold's hands would feel like on her body. She normally didn't fantasize like this and felt rather bad thinking of the man that owns this bath in a very unclean way. Her fingers began to play and dance below and she thought of Gold's hands playing with her, his lips kissing her neck and him whispering some rather dirty ideas into her ear.

Soon she was almost at the peak and without thinking she screamed out. "Oh, God Gold!"

That very person opened the door to see what the matter was and a smile grew across his face. "You called?"

Emma turned mortified and out of breath. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and her recent activites.

"I was…I am so sorry."

He approached the tub disappointed that his view was obstructed by the bubbles that were in the tub. He took a towel that she got from the closet and handed it to her. She didn't take it so he dropped it on the floor with a smile on his face. "There's no shame in fantasizing…Emma." He noticed her wet bra and underwear folded neatly next to the tub. He reached down and collected them. "I'll dry these as well."

"That's alright, they are not that bad."

"Oops." They fell from his hands into the tub. "Let's me get those." His hand reached down to collect the articles he dropped into the water. The invitation was there and she accepted and pulled his hand down into the water soaking his expensive silk shirt sleeve in the soapy water.

Gold pulled a small stool over as kneeling was difficult due to his bad leg. His hand was led to its destination. "Well aren't we at little dirty. Let's clean you up." He began to rub slowly and decided to use her underwear as a means to clean. The rough lace gave a pleasant textured feel and she felt herself once again building up in excitement.

"Please don't stop."

"Oh, but I'm afraid I have to." He lifted his hand out of the water with the underwear and bra. "These need to dry. But let's make a deal. You don't finish what I started I'll answer a question I know you want you ask me. What do you think of that Dearie?"

Emma nodded not able to speak at the moment. Gold stood and wrung out her underwear before leaving. Reality hit her as the door closed behind him. What was she thinking? She crossed the line from fantasy into reality and was surprised that one of the most powerful men in this town reciprocated her desires. Gold always has underlying motivations for everything and a part of her grew angry that she may be being used in some way.

That small kernel of negativity was swept away when she thought of his hands on her and the smell of his cologne around her mixed with something spicy that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She closed her eyes and focused on him again and held in a moan. That was it. She was going to get this out of her system before she went crazy.

Gold stood by the fire and waited for Emma to come from her bath. He surprised himself with his boldness. It wasn't unknown to him that there were women in Storybrooke that were attracted to him. Being a man with wealth and a dark reputation afforded him some sex appeal as this world termed it. Even in the old world there were women who were drawn to him. Though this was true it didn't make up for the fact that he was so forward with Emma, exposing his feelings towards her.

Emma was the first woman aside from Regina, in Storybrooke that wasn't intimidated by him. In fact she went out of her way to let him know that very fact. Seeing her so pliant was a delight he was going to take advantage of. He found a way to manipulate everyone in this town to his benefit including Regina. Emma was new and the idea of her as one of his assets was too good to pass up. The idea that she reciprocated his feelings only made things sweeter.

About five minutes later Emma wrapped in his bathrobe emerged in the living room. Gold motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch. She sat and allowed Gold to wrap one arm around her shoulders to gently pull her against him. His other hand reached between her legs. "I am pleased you are a very curious person Emma." His mouth was at her ear.

"What…wa..what are Regina's plans to get rid of me as Sherrif?" Gold played with her while she asked her question.

"A smear campaign using one of her lackey's." He stopped his motions and brought his lips to her ear. "Let's make another deal. You get to ask up to five more questions as long as you don't fall over the edge. If you do I get to have my way with you every day for a week if I so chose. If you manage to ask five questions then you get to ask me one question a day for a week. No question is unanswerable. So do we have a deal?"

Emma thought for a moment of the advantage she would have if she could ask five questions. She learned enough to know that for him a deal was a deal even done in jest or a dare. Well why not take a gamble and see what she could learn. She nodded then answered. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Excellent, my dear. Now ask before I get you too worked up."

Now her mind went to the next question. "Why did you help me become Sheriff..in..in the first place?"

"What an interesting question. Now let me see…"

"Quit stalling and answer!"

He chuckled in her ear. "I believed that it was high time that Regina had some competition. You were the perfect choice."

Emma didn't waste any time with the next question. "Why does the town keep electing her if they don't like her?" She barely got the question out.

"She has a lot of influence in the town and many owe their wealth to her."

"How long has she..she been..Mayor?"

"Twenty-eight years."

Emma grew upset. "Answer the question!"

"I did Dearie and I am not lying. Next question."

The fourth question came out easily. "How did you end up owning most of the town?"

"I made a deal with Regina years ago. One more question Dearie."

Gold kept the pace of movement at her core steady and he knew before she did that she would not make it.

Emma was working on asking the question as she realized that it was almost too late. "Why haven't the people here…they….oh..ooohhhhhaaahhh!" Emma couldn't hold back and came before she could finish the question. She was a mix of elation and disappointment.

"What a beautiful sound. I'll enjoy your company over the next week." He looked over at her clothes. They were far from dry. Another hour would do them good. He could think of so many wonderful things he could do in an hour.

Emma came back to reality now that her brain was in place again. She pulled away and turned on the couch to face him. "What does this mean now? I have no interest in a relationship."

"Not a conventional one but a relationship we will have." There was no way he was going to let the opportunity slip from his fingers. He had to keep her in Storybrooke.

"You certainly are sure of yourself." She huffed looking at her drying clothes. At least she won't have to stay here for much longer. "Too bad you're wrong. I'm not looking for anything."

"I do believe your clothes are dry enough. It has also stopped raining."

Gold slowly stood up and collected her clothes placing them next to her. "I'll keep the underwear as collateral in case you decide not to live up to your side of the deal."

Emma slowly recovered and realized what had happened. She was mortified now that her senses were returning to her. "You can't be serious."

"I am very serious when I make a deal, Dearie."

"It's for one week, fine." She stood and took her clothes save her underwear and got dressed in the bathroom.

When she emerged she found he wasn't there. A moment later Gold emerged from what she could only assume was a bedroom. He changed his shirt and put on one of his jackets. "I'll take you home Emma."

"Mr. Gold…"

"Mr? I think you can drop the formalities after soaking my fingers. Just call me Gold from now on."

"It's stopped raining, I can walk from here."

"I am driving into town anyway."

Emma accepted his offer realizing he would counter any excuse she could come up with. As soon as she stepped outside it started to rain again setting her fate into stone.

"You seem embarrassed Emma. I had fun. You seemed to have enjoyed yourself as well."

"Please Mr…Gold I feel rather foolish and I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me." The idea that he expected her to believe there was an actual deal between them was still unbelievable.

He opened the car door for her and she got in and waited for him to get settled into the driver's seat. "That you are an attractive, intelligent woman who needs some attention?"

Emma felt very uncomfortable now. She was not used to compliments real or not. His words were genuine from what she could tell and settled into her seat as he drove her home.

They drove in silence with Gold holding a subtle smile on his face. Emma cursed herself for not getting gas for the car or bringing an umbrella. Now the smug bastard knew she was attracted to him and every argument she had with him could be twisted into foreplay.

"Other than the obvious what else will you have me do during the week? You're a man that knows that value of things and I know I'm worth more than a few romps around town."

Gold's smile faded for a moment then returned. "You seem to think I have ulterior motives behind my attraction for you."

"You made a deal with me instead of having sex."

"Is that an offer then?" He inched in wondering if their dalliance will last longer than a week.

Emma shook her head. "No, an observation." She noticed that he didn't answer her question. "What else could a Sheriff of a small town offer the mysterious pawn shop owner who also owns most of the town?"

"I said have my way with you not have you do favors for me. Now if you find that you are not in the mood I could always change each arrangement into a favor I could call in anytime I wanted." Gold's smile grew almost to the point of showing teeth.

Emma was very happy to see her apartment. She got out of the car without a goodbye and made her way to her apartment. Mary Margaret was at work thankfully. Some space was what she needed in order to deal with what happened and what was going to happen throughout the week.

…


	2. Barriers Since 18

Just wanted to have some fun with Gold and Emma for a while. This chapter **contains**** sexual content**. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

…

Gold rather enjoyed spending time in the back of his pawn shop at night. It reminded him of his study in the old realm where he could be free to experiment and pick apart things at leisure. The dedication to knowledge was hard won as he was a man who was raised to believe that he could do no better than his father. Oh, he went well beyond his father in terms of knowledge but they were still the same men. They were both cowards.

It was not lost on him that he held a trait his father never held; selfishness. Even after being branded a coward his father never harmed a soul, never back talked and did his best to help those in the community. All the while he, Rumplestiltskin had to endure the stigma of being a coward's son. He internalized his disdain for those that trampled on those that simply wanted to be good. He knew the thoughts of men and women very well. Few truly held any honor. That's what made it so easy to play with the lives of those around him.

His thoughts turned to Emma who held no agenda other than ensuring her son was safe. The world beyond the borders of this town stripped her of her worth. His world was no different. Were she raised a princess she would no doubt see him as a villain to be feared and subjected to riddicule. She would wear dresses and jewels and learn all the lessons to shape her into the dainty feminine ideal that was befitting a princess of love's true kiss.

The thought of Emma as a princess made him laugh. No, she was far too much like him. That, he knew would be Snow and Charming's worst nightmare.

Today was an informative day to say the least. Emma felt attracted to him. It would never be love but it would be something to hold her to this town to ensure that she remained. Tomorrow he would enjoy his first day of company with Emma Swan.

….

The morning started off with rain only darkening Emma's mood further when she stared at her ruined jacket. It was perfect for the temperature for this time of year but was not so good for rain. Deciding that there was no point in delaying the inevitable she showered, got dressed and prepared breakfast of some sort with coffee.

Mary Margaret munched slowly on her cereal feeling depressed that David had decided to stay with his wife and really try to work things out. The guilt and heart break were etched in every feature of her face.

"Mary Margaret, I take it the news wasn't so good."

"Don't want to talk about it."

Emma nodded and poured cups of coffee for the both of them. A guilty part of her was happy that Mary Margaret was so distracted this morning otherwise she would have caught up on Emma's apprehension.

Deciding that the cereal wasn't going to get any mushier Mary Margaret pushed the bowl away. "I'm not hungry. I'll get a muffin from Granny's on my way to work."

"Do you want to put the coffee in a travel mug?" Emma offered about to get up.

"No they have coffee there."

Emma simply watched as Mary Margaret went through the motions of getting ready and left for work. At least Mary Margaret knew where her feelings stood. Emma was in a different position wondering if insanity hadn't stepped in at some point yesterday.

She spent a good deal of last night pondering how she truly felt about Gold. His personality chafed her most of the time and their conversations usually ended with verbal sparring. Though they sparred he was never vindictive but rather offering out a challenge to her. At times she accepted the fight then other times she avoided him only to be drawn back in again. He was playing with her.

He never, ever lied.

That is what fascinated her about him.

Then her thoughts returned to the tub and his hand in the water. He offered a chance to play out a fantasy and she took it. There was nothing aggressive in his actions or demeanor yet he commanded the situation perfectly while devouring her presence. He _wanted_ to pleasure her and play her like an instrument.

Now the idea of him making a deal to possess her each day worried her. What worried her more was that she was curious what he would do with her each day. Various scenarios filled her head with what he would require of her, all ranging from the gentle kisses and dirty words to handcuffs and steel bars.

Ok that was it. She was Sheriff and had duties to attend to. Her mind needed to focus on the day at hand of ensuring Leroy got home safe and sound after sleeping off another hard night's drinking. Small town life sure was exciting. At least she didn't have to deal with drug dealers and pimps. They would get bored here and leave complaining that this place was too Betty Crocker for their liking.

Emma realized that today was going to be one of those days that simply dragged on and on. All and any paperwork was completed yesterday so that wouldn't take up any time at all. Even Regina was busy with some meetings talking about some boring internal city nonsense to nose at her. Well might as well leave and get a coffee at Granny's that she could make at the station.

Before she could enter Granny's she received a call on her cell. "Sheriff Swan."

"_Emma, I could use your assistance at my shop. It appears that there may have been an attempt at someone trying to rob my shop."_

She was highly doubtful that anyone would be so foolish. "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone almost ready to roll her eyes at his weak attempt to meet with her.

Gold waited inside and smiled when she arrived.

"That really was a weak excuse to get me here Gold."

"And why would he want to bring you here other than to check out a break and enter?" Regina stepped out of the back room making crunching sounds from the broken glass beneath her shoes.

Gold waited for Emma to answer as he had nothing to lose with their arrangement.

"Mental sparring." Emma walked into the back room and walked passed Regina who wore a more than not convinced look on her face.

Emma saw a rock on the floor amongst the broken glass. From what she saw there was no evidence of anyone entering the shop. The door hung low to the floor as seen by the scraping lines on the wood floors. The glass would have followed the same pattern if the door had opened.

She walked back with her arms crossed in typical Emma fashion. "Nothing was stolen I take it?"

"No, there wasn't."

"If I find who did it I can only charge them with damage to property. Have fun replacing your window." Emma walked out slightly curious as to why Regina was there. Emma was sure she'll find out sooner or later. Gossip keeps small towns afloat.

Regina watched Emma leave and observed Gold watching her leave. "Don't tell me you have an interest in her. Despite her being rough around the edges she is still a princess and beneath the likes of you." Ever since Regina discovered that Gold retained his old memories she's made it pretty clear that she has no interest in allowing Gold to enjoy himself. "You've always had a thing for princesses didn't you?"

"They have their uses. You proved that, Dearie."

The vein in Regina's temple flared. She stepped up to the counter and gave him one of her famous smiles when she was about to throw a dagger his way. "Yes, and one of them died when you were finished with her."

This time Gold had to hold his temper in check. He wanted to blame Regina but he knew Belle's death was his fault. "If you are not going to buy anything the door's over there."

Regina wasn't going to let his interest in Emma go just yet. "Now, now Rumple. I am not that heartless. You want a princess, I want the curse to remain intact. I'm sure we can make a deal of some sort that will benefit the both of us."

Gold had to admit that this was an interesting twist of events. "You do realize that if she stays here there's a greater chance that the curse will be broken? Why would you take that risk?"

"Because my dear Rumplestiltskin you want to keep her like one of your many possessions. In order to do that you'll have to ensure that she never discovers who you used to be. I get the feeling as common as she was raised she wouldn't be interested in a green faced manipulative imp."

Her words stung him more than he wanted but this little gem of a deal was simply too good to pass up. "I'll have to offer her something besides my natural charisma."

"You're talking about Henry."

Gold leaned into the counter. "She's not interested in money or power. What our dear Miss Swan is interested in is keeping people safe. If she feels that Henry is safe then she'll no longer treat you as a threat and Henry will stop seeing you as the Evil Queen from that book of his."

Regina stepped away from the counter thinking what he said through. "I'll allow her to see Henry again after school. Tell her that you called in a favor."

"I could always say please." He smiled and it grew into smugness when Regina realized that he was well aware of that little clause in the curse.

"Well, I am glad you finally admitted to knowing about that gem of power. You don't use that word too often and I think there is a reason for it. It costs you each time."

Gold stood back again still with a smile on his face. "A favor you owed me. I'll tell her tonight." He walked to the back room informing Regina she's been dismissed.

…

The end of the day was approaching and Emma hadn't heard from Gold since she left the pawn shop. Since she was less interested in him she simply waited for her time to head home and enjoy a nice long bath...shower, shower. Yes, a shower.

Just as she shut down her computer she heard the familiar sound of footsteps and a cane. Gold stopped as soon as she looked up and caught his eye. Emma sat back in her chair. "I have no leads on who would have thrown the rock through your window."

He walked towards her office. "I guess it will be another Storybrooke unsolved case."

Emma started to feel uncomfortable knowing the real reason he was here. "I take it you are not here to report another crime."

"You are correct, Dearie." Gold stood in front of her desk and sat in the chair provided. "I came here to tell you about Henry. Regina decided to allow you to see him after school from now on."

Surprise was written all over her face. "Why would she do that?"

"I called in a favor."

"Why would you do that?"

He didn't answer straight away. "It's the only thing that I can offer you that you want. This way you and Henry won't have to sneak around behind Regina's back."

Emma didn't know what to say. "I suppose I owe you for this."

"Not at all but we still have our arrangement."

Emma leaned back in her chair and decided to have some fun with this. "I'm right here for you to have your way with."

Gold realized she was going to stay where she was. He could have her but on her terms. "Very well Emma." He stood and walked around the desk to face her sitting in her chair. Faster than Emma thought was possible with someone with a cane she was spun around and shoved into her desk but wasn't hurt. "Just to make sure you don't back out on our arrangement."

He was pleased it wasn't a high backed chair this way he stood behind her and gently grabbed her shoulders as he slowly pulled her back to lean against him. He began to massage her tense shoulders and waited for her to relax. She was very tense and getting this close to someone was an unfamiliar feeling for her.

Sure enough she leaned completely against him allowing his hands to do their work. Next her eyes closed and she moaned when his hands did their magic. He felt confident enough that she was relaxed enough for him to remove her jacket. He noted that it was her woolen one rather than leather. Emma helped him remove it and placed it on her desk.

"Please continue."

"With pleasure." Soon his hands were done with her shoulders and went down her arms. One of his hands snaked across her chest and upwards forcing her head up to his into a kiss.

Emma felt herself being pulled from her chair and before she knew it she was on her back on her desk looking up at Gold. He stepped in between her legs and forced them apart with his hands. "I could take you right now Emma but I prefer a willing participant. Tell me you want me to continue."

She was lost in thought as his hands went under her top and massaged her stomach and the sides of her breasts. His erection was evident, pressing into her. Instead of answering him she curled her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her.

Gold took that as an invitation. He made quick work of the barriers of fabric between them and with no advanced warning entered her. He stayed in place for a moment making eye contact with her, filling her before moving in and out of her at a smooth yet demanding pace.

Every one of her movements were studied and adapted to. His hands roamed her body in an effort to discover sensitive spots to later manipulate and use against his oh so willing participant. But he wanted more of her and pulled her to the edge of the desk allowing him deeper access to her core and slowed his motions to enjoy watching the look of pleasure on her face and her stuttering breath.

Gold knew that he was in complete control of her at the moment and reveled in the power that only came with this form of possession. It was a powerful yet very temporary feeling. He knew many men in the old world that became addicted to that power and it ruined them.

He stopped all his movements knowing that she was on the edge and would fall over at any moment. His lips were next to her ear and he whispered in it. "This is only the beginning Dearie."

Emma was not ready for the rapid movements that followed and she fell over the edge clutching onto his shoulders to support the wave after wave of pleasure. A tear fell down the side of her face and she desperately wanted to close her eyes in his arms.

A few minutes later and fully dressed again Emma stood staring at a very composed Gold. If that was what he considered a beginning really wondered about the ending.

"I'd be happy to drive you home, Emma."

"No, I'll be fine." The fact was that their encounter unsettled her. She was expecting something colder that would allow her some distance yet have some fun. Instead he read every inch of her and got past every barrier she practiced putting up since she was eighteen.

"It really is no problem."

"I said I was fine!" She grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the office without another word leaving Gold with a puzzled look on his face.

…


	3. Backseat Fun

Thanks for the reviews so far. This chapter **contains sexuality** so if you don't like mature themes you're reading the wrong story. I own noting of OUAT. Please review!

…

Emma cried herself to sleep angry for allowing someone to get so close to her. She vowed never to let anyone in again and Gold managed to break through. Gold's actions held no motivation to open her up to him and she felt a flood of anger sweep through her.

It was close to 4 a.m. and she hugged the pillow remembering how attentive his actions were, how his fingers and eyes held her. There wasn't a single movement that wasn't done without her in mind. He wanted her to be pleased and enjoy what was being done to her. That was the problem she realized. It has been far too long since she had a lover that…she did not just say lover.

Now the clock said 4:03. She grumbled and rolled over.

….

Morning came and went all too quickly leading to the afternoon that for some reason wouldn't end. Gold kept thinking back to his last encounter with Emma. She was so pliant and seemed to enjoy every touch he gave. He was good at reading women and what they truly desired. After three hundred years he was proud to say that he knew what women wanted. Almost a miracle as women's minds were rather mercurial in nature and theirs was a logic that was blended with emotion. That's what made them powerful and he craved power.

He knew that Emma wanted what he gave her and that it seemed was the issue. Gold half smiled realizing that Emma wasn't used to having people be so attentive to her needs. He broke through a barrier of sorts. He saw it and she rebelled against him. It would take time but he would get his Princess.

His smile grew larger thinking of the things he would try with her tonight. Emma was unable to handle tender and kind at the moment. So he'll take a different direction with her. Dirty little thoughts filled his head as he pulled out a green box that was filled with various toys. Ruby came to him from time to time asking for items she was too ashamed to inquire about from any other shop owner in town. The little vixen at one point felt comfortable to flirt with him while holding one of the 'toys'. All he had to do was hold her wrist and caress it while telling her how he would use the toy on her, in detail, to ensure she never did that again. It was almost a year before she returned to his shop.

He opened the box and took out a couple of items he would enjoy using on her tonight.

…

Emma was on her way home very happy that the day went by quickly and prayed that her cell phone wouldn't ring before she opened the door of her apartment. Then her car decided to change her plans. It stalled and she was forced to the curb.

Moments later she saw steam or smoke coming from the engine. "Really?"

Not bothering to check her car she stomped off towards her place. A car pulled up next to her and she sighed knowing that she wouldn't be that lucky. The window rolled down and instead of answering to the polite invitation or a ride she simply slid in the front seat.

"So where do you want to have fun tonight Gold?" Emma asked without looking at him. There was no trace of humor in her voice. It was cold and mechanical.

Gold wasn't surprised with her hostility and rather looked forward to forcing it out of her. His eyes beamed with lust while looking at her.

"I was thinking of the backseat of this car." He drove off before she could protest. The car stopped in front of her place.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite, now get in the back." He opened the car door and she followed making sure she got in back as quickly as possible afraid that someone would see her.

Emma sat in the seat and begrudgingly enjoyed the feel of the leather beneath her. Gold got in smoothly and wasted no time. He pinned her against the car seat faster than she thought he was able and she reacted by trying to fight him off. This only led to him kissing her, holding her to him with a hand at the back of her head. She tried to kick him but he already had her on the car seat her legs spread around him.

He pulled out of the kiss and decided it was time to play with one of his toys. "I think we need to come to an understanding Emma."

She was too busy listening to him to realize he cuffed her hands to the door handles until she heard the clicks of the cuffs.

"Gold, what the fuck are you doing?"

He ignored her question and continued. "For the next six days I get to enjoy you as I like, Dearie. You seemed to hate the fact I was a generous lover so this time I'll ensure you understand denial."

Before she could protest she was silenced with another demanding kiss. He pulled at her clothes and did way with her pants and top.

Emma attempted to kick at him but there was no space and he was lying on top of her between her legs. Her hands were useless cuffed to the door handle that was very solid and no doubt firmly in place. Her anger slowly subsided as she watched Gold free himself from his pants and underwear.

He entered her without ceremony or care staring at her with that smug smile on his face. There was no tenderness in his actions nor did his hands explore and stimulate this time. They were possessive and worked to serve his selfish desires. She turned her head to find something on the floor and her eyes went wide.

"So you see my gift. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will." He pounded into her and smiled even wider almost laughing. "You will leave this car with that no matter if you cum or not Emma and I'm almost done."

Emma started to move with him arching her back to get more out of his movements. She was building up and was so very close and almost cried when she realized he was finished. In a desperate attempt she bucked her hips up hitting his hand, one more touch and she'll finish. He caught her hips the second time and held her down.

"No, let me cum!"

"They'll hear you."

Emma looked out the window and realized Mary Margaret and David were looking at the car. She could hear their muffled voices question why Gold's car was parked there. Emma saw Mary Margaret try to look in the window but the windows were tinted too dark to see through at night.

Gold lowered himself to whisper in her ear. "I am willing to let you cum if you scream my name so they'll hear you."

Emma whispered back. "Fuck you."

"I did and will enjoy doing so tomorrow night."

Emma was surprised to feel something enter her. She looked down and saw the last bit of her panties disappear between her legs. He held them in with a couple of fingers to prevent any attempts to force them out.

He reached down with the other hand to get the toy. She wanted to protest but that would draw Mary Margaret and David's attention. With anger she watched as Gold snapped things in place. He held the key that was her freedom in front of her face.

"This you get to have tomorrow. I won't search you out this time." He said in a husky whisper. "But this will come at a price."

He dressed himself then proceeded to dress her. The cuffs came off soon after and Emma sat uncomfortably trying to get used to the new sensation. She felt humiliated and still very turned on. He had power over her now in a way she never imagined him to have. After a couple of minutes Mary Margaret and David walked away. Emma felt relieved.

"So you preferred this," pointing to her waist, "than to let them know you were enjoying your time with me?"

"The cuffs would have made them ask some rather uncomfortable questions."

"You could have said I was a bastard. I've been called worse." Gold smiled almost proud of that fact.

Emma shifted again trying to find a happy medium. "I can't work with a chastity belt on Gold. Give me the key."

He sat back into the seat. "Tomorrow you'll earn your freedom from that. I'll promise you. I get the feeling you'll want to meet me rather early. Come to the shop before you head off to the station." Without another word he got out of the back seat and proceeded to the front. He saw that Emma was still sitting in the back seat and closed her eyes.

She wanted this finished. This sick game of his that she refused to admit she was enjoying.

"Take me to your place Gold. Mary Margaret is at the window and saw you get out of the back seat. I am really not in the mood for questions. Midnight is technically tomorrow and I can get this thing off of me." He was about to protest but she cut him off. "You said you would not seek me out."

"Indeed I did. Alright, my place it is."

…..

_Sorry for the short chapter. More to come._


	4. The Key

Here is the next chapter of the story. This chapter like previous ones **contains sexual content**. If this bothers you then I am sure you have not read the previous chapters. But I like to give a warning anyway. I own nothing of OUAT. Please review and let me know what you think of the twist at the end of the chapter.

….

As Gold drove Emma to his home she wondered what his endgame was. His attentions seemed to be testing her more than any form of seduction. Humiliation at what he had done to her hummed in her veins and shame spread through her as she was secretly enjoying this. Gold was well aware of her humiliation and would soon find out about her dirty little secret.

The car stopped after pulling into the driveway. She got out of the car before he could attempt at being civil and open the car door for her. He gave her one of his classic smirks and walked up to her. "You can always wait until tomorrow. I would hate to think I was rushing you into anything."

Emma knew she had no intentions of waiting any longer than she had to in order to get the belt off of her. "No, I think this needs to be taken care of now."

"Very well Emma, welcome to my home."

She was in his house once before when he reported a robbery and remembered the place being cluttered. Nothing had changed.

"Would you like to have anything to drink?"

Emma wondered if a stiff one would do her good but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she really needed to be on guard around Gold. She trusted that he would never harm her and so far only pleasured and toyed with her. The fact she was enjoying this game made her question her own judgment.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

Gold nodded and motioned for her to follow him upstairs to his bedroom. Once there she was surprised by the contrast of this room to the rest of the house. While the rest of the house held a frenzied feminine feel the bedroom was masculine in nature.

He wondered how far he could push her. So far he discovered she didn't like being worshiped and that possessiveness calmed her. Though there was no magic in this land he could feel the 'dark one' flow though his veins telling him to ravish her, to claim her as his. It would be an outright lie if he told himself that the idea of Emma being his wasn't on his mind. The lurid thoughts filtered through his plans since Snow White told him her daughter's name. The possibilities of him being a husband of a princess thrilled him to no end.

Emma looked at him with arms crossed and waited for Gold to instruct her in what to do next. A sly smile swept across his face and decided to push another of Emma's buttons. Gold went to the bed and lied down.

"I've been working so hard to please you, how about you reciprocate the favor." He placed his hands behind his head and waited. Women in the old world were never as creative as the men as the men were seen as deeply sexual with either a predatory or protector persuasion in their personality. They were also objects or tools in the eyes of women; quite the contrast to this world. He found too many women wanted to be rescued or seduced; unless of course one played the role of wench. There were the few that wanted to take a more dominant role but they were far and few in between. He wanted to see the product of sexual experience that this world afforded Emma.

His words caught her off guard for a moment and she decided that if he had teased and denied her she would return the favor. Emma realized that he was trying to throw her off guard.

"I get to do anything I want?"

"As long as it pleases me, Dearie."

She took a moment to decide what she wanted to do. He had that blasted key and she knew that a simple blow job wasn't going to get this contraption off of her. Her panties stuffing her only made her more aware of the mess she was currently in.

A coy smile played across her lips as she decided to relive one of her party days' tricks. She was never a stripper but she learned that young men enjoyed being teased just as much as older ones. Turning away so her back faced him she started to slowly rub herself while looking back at him licking her lips.

Her jacket fell to the floor and was followed by her top. She turned around and swung her hips in a fluid motion while massaging her breasts through her bra. Her fingers reached under the braw line and she fondled her nipples under the lacy fabric.

Gold took in the show surprised at how inventive she was and took in every motion and turn she made. He held excellent control of himself as he wanted her to work for his entertainment. To show how 'happy' he was too early would ruin things for him. Emma's glances as his midsection weren't lost on him and he smiled when she moaned.

Emma then turned and removed her bra and turned back with her arms covering her breasts. They were held, massaged, pushed but never fully exposed. She laughed when she received a groan of frustration as his eyes never left her chest.

"Vixen."

"Don't you know it Gold."

The next part came when she was close enough to the bed for a closer view but not close enough for him to touch. She moved her hips in a delicious manner and then lifted one of her legs over his mid section and bend over to remove her shoe and sock. Pulling back she made sure to press on the area that was becoming very 'happy'. She repeated the action with the other foot and circled for a moment until she saw some movement beneath her foot.

He fought for control and kept himself under control but what was stirred could not be undone. Heat was moving south and soon his clothes would become an issue.

Emma's jeans fell to the floor in a heap. Gold missed the final act of her striptease as he had to close his eyes for control. His belt that held her firmly in place shaped her legs and ass. _'Now the show will truly begin.'_

There was a moment of hesitation before she climbed over him with her legs on either side of his hips. She bent down and kissed him on the lips which were returned while fondling her breasts playing with one of her nipples. She moaned in response.

Emma pulled away and removed his tie and it too took its place with her jeans and top. Emma almost laughed and wondered if she could still do something she learned she held a talent for. Bending down again she unbuttoned his top with her mouth slowly kissing her way down his chest.

Thoughts of what else she could do with that mouth filled his head and he lost another inch of control.

Emma inched down until the last button was opened. Her hands spread the shirt apart and she massaged his shoulders and chest and moved down to his belt. Her face was an inch above it. Emma could feel the heat radiating off of his growing erection.

"Hands or mouth Gold? You only get one option."

"Mouth, I want to see how talented you are."

She pushed the belt open in less than ten seconds. The button and zipper followed and she pulled the clothing away freeing him.

He lost the battle at controlling himself and offered a full and painful erection to Emma.

"Now you'll see how talented I am with this mouth."

She took all of him into her mouth and slowly went up and down sucking at odd intervals so he would not get used to a pattern. After a few minutes of Emma working his organ Gold stopped her.

"Emma, stop." He said in a shaky breath. "The key." He held it up to her. "I want you."

She sat up and inched her way up close enough for him to reach her hips. "You're the one that locked me in so only you can release me." Emma flushed at her words. Never had she given so much control over to someone before. For a fraction of a second she felt she stated that he owned her.

Her words sent a shiver up her spine. If she only knew how dangerous those words would have been if spoken in the old world. He would have seen it as an invitation and have taken her up on her offer. Even though no magic bound her he decided to act as if it did.

"With pleasure." With simple click he opened the belt and freed her. His other hand reached between her legs to find she was well prepared for him and reached in and slowly pulled out her panties while his thumb played with her clit. He knew that she would be unprepared for him as her panties prevented lubrication. His fingers moved along and around her opening with two fingers entering to spread her juices.

It was a very freeing feeling having her panties removed and at the same time she felt empty. She slid on top of him shortly after he removed his fingers and moved in a controlled motion. Soon her movements quickened and she wanted to climax as soon as possible.

He saw the look in her eyes and kept his release back. This area of control won him many deals against women who thought they could get him to release before they did.

"You are not to stop until I finish!"

She nodded and worked hard to get him to cum but found that nothing she did would force him to completion. Emma grew frustrated as she realized that she was so close and he seemed to not be anywhere near ready for things to end. She was too close and she was hit with beautiful waves of an orgasm. This did not force him to fall over the edge.

But she kept her word and continued her motions. It felt rather unpleasant continuing her motions but soon she felt herself climb up a hill again and began to feel an intense tightness. The coiling was making her tear up as she watched Gold.

His lips formed a smile beneath eyes that were enjoying her suffering.

She was on the edge and fell over at the same time he did. "Oh, oh, GOLD! Damn you! Ohhh ahh OOOOGH!"

She fell onto his chest breathing heavily. He reached up with one arm and held her to him. Emma slowly calmed and her head cleared. She was more than satisfied but a part of her worried that she enjoyed things too much. Pushing herself up she made to leave. "I really should go."

Gold rolled over pinning her under him. "Why would you want to do that? You enjoy yourself too much in my company."

"I need to go home."

"To what do you need to go home for?" Emma tried to come up with a single reason that didn't sound trite. He nibbled her earlobe and caressed her arm. "I can offer you so much, Emma."

A warmth spread through her each time he spoke her name. No one had ever had that effect on her. "I don't need you. I'm sorry but it's a fact. This was incredible but…"

"You desire me. That much is apparent." Gold looked directly into her eyes. "I can offer you more than money if that's what you believe I am offering."

Emma was about to speak but she closed her eyes instead and slowly fell asleep against his chest. She felt so comfortable and honestly didn't want to move so she allowed herself the luxury of falling asleep in his arms.

Gold was surprised when Emma didn't stir but fell asleep in his arms. Then something shifted in the air. He felt a rush of magic and felt his hand become hot when he touched her belly. He was only aware of it as he was so sensitive to magic. A smile spread across his face. Emma was now pregnant with his child. After years seeking out newborns he knew the feeling of pregnancy. It held a unique power of its own.

Thoughts of returning to the old world entered his head. Would his appearance return to the scaly unkempt form that he was known for? But most importantly would he be able to keep his darker nature in check? He knew that he and everyone would return within one week upon him reaching his son. That was the price of the curse. All the work he did only to have a week with his son. The possibility of his son rejecting him was very high. That thought stung his heart but he went through too much to not at least have the opportunity to beg forgiveness for his cowardice.

Now he had Emma, the child born of true loves kiss. She would be furious when she discovers the truth behind his manipulations. He can already imagine her temper and the verbal daggers she'll throw his way. For now they'll play cat and mouse games and allow her to deny her feelings for him.

….


	5. Indulgence

Here's another chapter. Thanks for those that reviewed so far and also to those that are following this story. This chapter **contains sexual content** if this offends you please enjoy the many other stories that this site has to offer. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

…

Gold felt light headed with the realization that he would be given a second chance at being a father. The idea of being one again after so long made him feel young. His gift of sight afforded him the ability to see the potentials of what may happen and a child was in none of the fractured images he skillfully put together.

This town would soon return to the forest it came from and he only had two weeks to find his son. The images that played in his head were one of three scenarios when they finally met. Each did not fit the ideal that he wanted to play in his head but he would take either of them if it gave him the chance to speak with his son.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the store bell. He stepped out to find Regina with a subtle smile on her face and arms crossed. In his experience he wasn't going to like what she was going to tell him. "Well out with it Dearie I'm not in the mood to play."

"Come now Rumble I think congratulations are in order. You finally found a way to keep a princess. I would love to see the look on her face when she finds out she's pregnant."

Gold couldn't help hide his emotions. "How did you…?"

"I am sensitive to magic as you are and a child conceived between the Dark One and a child born of true love would be a powerful thing." Regina stepped closer to him.

"I would have thought this would be bad news for you. This would bring me happiness, something you don't want anyone to have."

Regina's smile held a cruel glint. "If the curse breaks she'll find out who you really are and our dear Snow and Charming will do everything in their power to keep Emma and her child from you. If the curse remains in place then Emma will allow you to see your child."

Gold watched her demeanor and knew she had something else up her sleeve. "You seem to have this strong impression that I want the curse broken."

"But you do. I started to wonder why you created this curse 28 years ago. Then I discovered that you were wiring money to private investigators looking for someone the very day our dear Emma Swan arrived." Regina's smile dropped.

He wanted to protest but his heartbeat went up instead. "And who do you think I am looking for?"

"I heard rumors of your life before you became the Dark One. It was a difficult search as your name only became known for crooked deals. Then I came upon my mother's diary. She mentioned you and how you used to have a son that was gone but wasn't dead."

Gold wished he had the use of magic. Instead he reached out and grabbed her arms. Saying please would not be effective enough to calm him. "You will no longer look into the matter!"

"Say please, Rumplestiltskin!"

He grabbed the back of her head with her hair pulling her closer to him. Her reaction wasn't what he had expected as she was enjoying this treatment. "So it's true. You don't hate me as much as you like to believe."

Regina tried to get out of his grip. "Shut up!"

"Gladly." He pulled her into a kiss which she returned.

They made their way to the back of the shop tearing at each other fighting for dominance. Each caress and kiss was a continuation of angst that riddled their difficult relationship. He had long since stopped being her mentor and she a queen to him. They were now on equal footing and they fought to outdo the other.

He managed to pin Regina down on the small cot he had when he needed to rest his leg. He was between her thighs ready to finally take her. Regina moaned when he entered her. She kept her eyes on his, holding his attention fueling and guiding him as he moved in her.

Gold could feel her around him and wondered why he had to wait until now to experience her. She was well versed in sex and seduction to a degree greater than he thought she had learned. Had they been able to use magic it would have been quite the show. But her beneath him, moaning with his motions and capturing her eyes with his was more than made up for bad decisions.

Regina heard about his stamina and wanted to test it. "If you finish after me Gold I will never look into who you are seeking."

A deal and sex, she knew him well. He stopped. "That's a deal Dearie." He shifted his position slightly as to enter her fully and rub against her nub that was already swollen.

Regina had no idea he was this skilled. His impish mannerisms and cold demeanor hid from her what she could have killed for before the curse.

Then she heard something and allowed herself to be consumed by the coiling that broke loose. Her orgasm forced her to clench upon Gold who only allowed himself release after she had finished her orgasm.

Regina smiled looking into his eyes. "I wonder what it would have been like before Storybrooke."

"Better than this, I assure you."

"What do you think Emma?" Regina turned her head.

Gold only caught the shot of anger in Emma's eyes before she stormed out of the shop. He looked down at Regina who started laughing.

He would have strangled her there and then but he was more concerned with catching up with Emma. By the time he was dressed enough and found his cane he saw her drive away in the squad car. When he entered the shop Regina was fully dressed and brushing her hair with her hands to straighten up.

"You knew she would arrive here didn't you?"

"No one gets a happy ending Gold accept me. But to make sure there's no hard feelings you have my word I'll no longer look into who you are looking for outside of town." She spoke with a very pleased smile on her face.

Gold stepped in front of her to block her from the door. "Now I have four more days with Emma in deal we had made. Since she will be too angry to speak with me in that time you will take her place, please."

Regina felt the agreement wash over her like any other request he's made using please. "What arrangement is that?"

"I get to have my way with her for seven days. Three days are up."

The smile she held vanished as she walked past him. He grabbed her arm before she passed him. "I intend on enjoying myself tomorrow."

She pulled out of his grip and walked out of the store.

…

Emma drove away and nearly hit a car as she sped away. She felt so foolish for opening herself up to someone again. Seeing him with Regina cut a hole in her stomach and bile threatened to come up at the thought. The sick part was that there was no place for her to run. She couldn't leave Storybrooke because of Henry. He needed her and she realized that she needed him.

The only place she could go right now was her office and reorganize everything in the office just to fill her time with something to do. Shooting and beating up people was unnecessary here. Wow, did she ever miss the big cities where there were men she could beat up and haul in for bail.

When she entered her office memories of Gold taking her on the desk filled her head and embarrassment flooded her. Anger was pooling in her and it had to be taken care of now. Rather than let things simmer she left the station to head to Gold's shop to speak her mind. Each step she grew angrier and angrier thankful she left the gun at the station. Upon entering the store she stood furious and made eye contact with Gold.

"You certainly are full of surprises Emma. I would have thought you would never speak to me again."

"And miss the opportunity to verbally rip off your head?"

Gold wondered what tactic he should take. He knew that he had never shown her that he felt anything for her outside the emotions of lust. Doing any different may not be the best tactic.

"I can understand that you are upset. But may I ask what you are upset at? Is it the fact I had sex with another woman or because it was with our dear Mayor Mills?" Gold looked at her impassively and continued when he got no response. "I take it you thought we were together. Forgive me but you never gave me the impression you wanted anything more out of this than some entertainment."

Emma realized he was correct. She was new to this town and there were histories she was not aware of. "I am angry it was with her specifically."

Gold walked from behind the counter so he could stand in front of her. "There is a history between Regina and myself. A sour one despite what you saw today. If I had any idea you expected more out of what we were doing I would have treated you far better and not have spent time with Regina."

"So you never saw anything in what we did other than entertainment?"

Gold couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. "You never came across as naïve Emma. Did I throw roses before you and treat you to a romantic dinner? What in my actions did you see that I thought of us as an item? I saw you throw nothing in my direction to indicate that you wanted more. You enjoyed yourself as any adult woman would who has long since put childish notions that one needs to be in a relationship before becoming intimate with someone."

Everything he said made perfect sense and she was far angrier with herself than anyone else. "You're right you never indicated anything other than the obvious; my mistake. I think you'll understand if I don't feel like playing our little game anymore."

Gold stepped closer to her, pleased she didn't back away. "You wanted there to be more didn't you? Why exactly is that?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, you heard me. Why do you want there to be more? I can tell you hundred reasons why I would love to call you mine. What was it that made you desire more than a game?" Gold knew he was playing with dangerous words and Emma could run at any moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm leaving."

He flashed her his classic smile before speaking. "Oh no, Dearie you don't get to leave. Our 'game' as you put it isn't over yet. Despite being upset with me you enjoyed the game, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Wow, you have some ego."

"Well earned I assure you."

He was correct on one point, he did hold her interest though he infuriated her. "I take it you want more than just a seven day game."

"Oh, yes Emma. You are very worthy of my attentions."

She stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes and she smiled back. "I don't believe you are worth mine."

"You don't really believe that but I'll indulge you."

Emma looked at him and shook her head, taking in his Armani suit and well crafted cane. "Indulgence seems to be the only thing you can offer me. I've survived 28 years without it so I can survive without your attentions." With that she turned and walked out of his shop.

Gold frowned as she spoke but quickly smiled when she closed the door behind her. She just handed him the opportunity to ensnare her without her knowledge.

…..


	6. The Yellow Dress

I know I have other stories on the go. I got caught up with this one and won't stop until I am finished. This chapter came out of that odd part of my brain. There's a twisted scene between Gold and Regina that will carry into the next chapter. I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

…

The next morning Regina woke up very satisfied with her efforts to drive a wedge between Emma and Gold. She even laughed a little at his 'please' request as if she didn't know the pleasures of sex and how to manipulate powerful men with it.

Regina got ready for the day and sent Henry to school after making breakfast. She needed to make that wedge deeper between Emma and Gold and headed straight for the Sheriff's office before going to hers. Emma didn't look like she got much sleep and was working on some paperwork. Leroy must have been busy last night.

"Good morning Sheriff Swan, I was hoping to catch you here."

Emma looked at the other woman with a blank stare. "I work here so your chances of finding me are quite high. So what can I do for you?"

"To come and give you an explanation. I had no idea you and Gold were involved."

"I find that difficult to believe. You seem to know everything that goes on in this town."

Regina nodded in acknowledgement of that fact. "You would be correct accept when it comes to Gold. He keeps his secrets well hidden Sheriff Swan so I had no idea that he had any interest in you. What you walked in on was some rather bitter left over history between Gold and I."

Emma remembered Gold telling her this. "He mentioned that."

"But not the full story I imagine."

Now Emma was getting irritated. "Look, I don't care. Gold and I were never a couple and that's all I am going to say on the subject."

Regina heard an odd tone in Emma's voice and realized that Emma wanted to have a relationship with Gold. "But you want to be a couple though. He is an intriguing man."

"Then you're welcome to him."

"Oh I'll enjoy him tonight. You see when you walked out he decided he liked my company and replaced you in his little game you started with him."

Emma didn't want her words to hurt as much as they did. "Just what kind of history do you two have? I'd swear that you two were married at one point the way to act."

Regina's smirk faltered a little. "Not quite but we were committed to one another for a time. I left because he got a little too possessive for my liking."

"And you are still having sex with him because?"

"He said please and in the game I play with him I do whatever he says when he uses that word." Regina gave her a large smile and walked out of the office.

Emma was fuming but didn't let it show. Well at least she had paperwork to occupy her time for the next half hour after that she'll have to find a way not to start shooting at things.

…

Gold watched as Regina left the Sheriff's office, no doubt to drop poison in Emma's ears. For now he'll have to ignore Regina's attempts at sabotage and focus on getting Emma to break the curse. Emma's ears would be closed off to him no thanks to Regina who was determined to cut off any and everyone's happiness. There was only one person who would be able to help convince Emma that magic existed.

Henry was walking home from school no doubt to visit Emma at the station for a few minutes. Gold stepped before him to say hello.

"And how are you these days Henry?"

"I'm good Mr. Gold." He seemed in a hurry as he didn't have much time with Emma as Regina was determined to limit the time they had together.

"Have you figured out what character I am?" Gold game Henry a knowing smile telling him that he knew about his game.

Henry was stunned and tried to recover quickly. "How did you know about that?"

"Your mother expressed concern about your fantasy that everyone in this town is a character from that book you have." Gold saw that Henry was visibly distressed. "Who do you think I am Henry?"

"It's just my imagination."

"Is it your imagination that none of your friends have ever aged?"

There was nothing that could have prepared Henry for those words. He longed to hear someone, anyone say that to him and acknowledge what he knew for years but was simply too young and too powerless to say. Tears were threatening to form but he held them back.

A small measure of guilt filled Gold as he knew this would hurt Henry but he was a strong child and far more cleaver than most gave him credit for. "You guess my name and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"How many guesses do I get?"

"You get three guesses."

Henry nodded. "So you believe me?"

Gold had Henry hooked. "If you guess my name I'll have to try to get you to believe me after the tales I'll tell you. It would be best if you kept this to yourself. You have a difficult time as it is with your 'imagination' to add this to that list."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Henry left to speak with Emma and Gold walked away pleased with himself. Henry would be the tool to ensure that the curse will be lifted and he would see his son again.

…

There was a knock on the door and Gold answered it to find Regina waiting to be invited in. "Regina welcome to my home. Please, do come in."

Regina entered with a subtle smile on her face. Gold knew that smile and he mentally prepared himself for the storm that would take place after years of build up. They each wanted revenge and to continue to claw at the wounds they gave each other.

"So Rumple, how should we start this?"

"Well I could offer you a drink and compliment you on your beauty. Afterwards you could slowly undress me and tell me in a moan how much you want me inside you." Gold stood handsomely dressed as usual with his cane in front of him.

"Or you could whisper sweet nothings in my ear telling me you worship the ground I walk on as I tease you through your pants. This leads to you moaning my name begging me to give you access to my treasures."

They remained silent for a moment, only the sound of a nearby clock ticking away the only sound to be heard.

Regina broke the silence. "I must say that this skin color doesn't suit you. That sickly golden skin suits your personality better."

"In the shop I thought you said it was green."

"I was envisioning you as a hobgoblin at that moment." She stepped closer. "The limp in my vision fit perfectly with that image."

Gold stepped closer to her bridging the gap they held. "My greatest surprise yesterday was to discover that you didn't have barbed tentacles between your legs. I was sure that Ursula made good on her threat to curse you."

Regina half laughed at his joke. Ursula did make a threat to curse her but never did make good on it. She had the feeling it had to do with the ink that was use to trap Rumplestiltskin.

They reached a period of silence like two tigers sizing each other up before they struck.

Regina slowly unbuttoned the coat to reveal a yellow dress that was styled upon a ball gown but more modern. Gold breathed in anger.

"It was such a tragedy she died a virgin. I had one of my servants check to see if her innocence was still intact. To my surprise it was." Regina laughed giving him a predatory smile. "With your personality anyone would assume she would have lost her virtue the first night in you clutches."

Gold half cursed himself for training her so well. She knew where to strike to draw the most blood without killing her victim. If he wasn't so full of rage he would have felt proud of the twisted creature he created.

"I always wondered how you would have turned out if your mother didn't kill your beloved stable boy. I would imagine him being so gentle with you, teaching you what a true love's kiss feels like." He gave a nostalgic giggle from his Rumple days. "Even a monster like me knows what that kiss is like. Snow and Charming are bound by it and you will never know it as you can never love."

The power shifted to Gold who saw a crack in Regina's control. Her bottom lip was faintly trembling.

"Let me be your beloved Belle who was so innocent. I'll even act like it hurts and ask you to stop until I adjust. And you be my Daniel who would be so gentle with me."

"You are more twisted than I imagined."

"All the better to hurt you with my dear."

Gold had enough and slammed her against the wall pinning her arms over her head. His cane dropped to the floor with a loud clatter in the hall. His lips assaulted hers and she in turn returned the kiss with as much abuse as she could muster without biting him.

He looked down at the yellow dress and tore at it. He wanted it in tatters at her feet. In his efforts she was laughing as she clawed at his clothes tearing the buttons of his shirt tearing at his collar. His silk tie half used to cut off his air supply until he placed an arm at her neck to hold her back until he rid himself of it.

The top part of the dress was at her feet while his chest was exposed from his torn shirt. Her bra was as yellow as her dress and he wanted the offending fabric on the floor with the top part of the dress. Anything yellow had to go in his eyes. It offended him to have her wear it. She was too damaged to wear such an innocent color.

His hand reached for the hemline of the skirt and it too fell to the floor only leaving Regina in her underwear.

Gold pushed against her so she could feel his erection through his pants. "Despite my reputation I have never raped a woman in my life. I only want you here if you truly desire to be taken advantage of in every filthy conceivable way that I Rumplestilkin, the Dark One can bestow upon you without magic at this time. Do only what you desire in that regard." He then whispered in her ear. "_Please._"

Regina knew why he made this request. This way he would not be blamed for his actions or held responsible for any outcomes. Despite her distaste for the man before her she always wanted to witness the full impact of the Dark One, even if it could possibly kill her. He was always raw magical power despite the manic behavior he cast upon everyone around him. She desired it, lusted after it and would always desire for him to show her that side of him. He never did.

"Please."

He heard her speak back his word in a husky whisper and he became undone. He held back because he didn't want any other human to witness the depravity that had become his nature for over two hundred years. Despite the insults and arrows she cast his way he never wanted to show her that side of him after the damage he did to her. He was well aware of the damage caused by being Cora's daughter and the further damage of ripping out the heart of her father, the only man aside from Daniel that ever truly loved her.

"After everything you have been through, that I put you through, you truly desire to witness that side of my nature?" He held the back of her head by her hair causing her to whimper in pain. "If I unleash that side of me I'll ruin you Regina, I'll mark you and will continue to pursue you long after the sun rises tomorrow. I'll ask you again, do you want this? Please!" His voice trembled on the final word.

A single tear fell down her face. "Yes, I do." Her words were her undoing and she knew it. But for far too long she wanted to know that side of him no other person had ever known. She would survive it as she was far too damaged not too.

Gold held back as much as he could before a tear fell down his face. Despite the lack of magic his nature would not be denied this opportunity to ravage someone who so willingly demanded it. There was no barrier nor any reason now and the man with morals could no longer be gatekeeper.

"You will do everything I say. If I have to use please more than once I'll carve my name down your back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin."

"Oh, no you do not get to use that name. I control you now, own you! Try again!" His voice went up an octave making him sound more like who he used to be.

Regina knew that she could not back out now. His eyes held a different shade of something she had not seen before. "Yes, Master."

He picked up his cane and led her upstairs to his bedroom to begin a night that would change the bitter relationship to something neither would ever understand.

…

_Sorry you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next. Mean, mean cliff I know._

…


	7. Rumplestiltskin

This chapter is very short as I needed a chapter to change the direction of the story. I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

…

Gold's thoughts were filled with the dark and horrific things that he intended to do to Regina. He was finally free to explore the darkest side of his nature upon a woman who had taken advantage of him and at more than one point tried to rob him of his power.

As he held her neck in his hands a surge of guilt flooded him. The yellow of her underwear reminded him of who taught him that he was more than just a monster and that he was capable of feeling something other than hatred.

His hands left her neck and he stepped back and closed his eyes. He reigned in the darkness.

"Regina you need to go."

"No, no I want this!"

"Why?!" Gold shouted back. "Why do you want this Regina? Has the curse driven you insane?"

She stood with her submissive mask gone. "I wanted to see what raw magical power felt like. I wanted to feel it, have it surround me."

Gold closed his eyes. "It's death Regina. The magical power I have is death." When he opened his eyes again he stared into hers and saw tears forming. He witnessed enough tears through the centuries to know the emotions behind them. "I know you too well. This power you believe you want to witness is not what you really are after. Don't you think I know the difference between a lust for power and punishment?"

"Shut up!"

"You want me to hurt you don't you?" Gold spoke out of curiosity. Vulnerability was not a quality that Regina wore well. "How very pathetic. You used to be a queen that was feared and now you are reduced to some whore that not even a monster like me would want to violate."

"You want me to tell you why? I killed Henry, my father for all of this."

"How very sad. We all have our burdens of guilt to carry. Carry yours, I will not allow you to play victim through me."

Regina's face became marred by anger. "Fine, Stiltskin. Now since you tore my dress I would appreciate it if you gave me a shirt and pants."

He knew she was upset with him when she used the last part of his name. Regina would not let this stand. The last time she used his name in such a manner she entered his castle and taunted him with Belle's death. "The pants won't fit you, your ass it too big. Take a coat in the closet."

She went to the closet and grabbed the first one she could find and threw it over herself. "We're not done."

"I don't think we will ever be."

Regina walked past him and was followed to his door. She walked out and he slammed the door behind her.

When he heard her car pull away from the house he sighed in relief. He came so close to allowing the curse to envelop him. For the first few years he researched about the curse and those before him fell under its power and became enslaved. Each one he discovered gave into the power and they slowly went mad, the dagger became almost forgotten and that usually led to it falling into another person's hands.

He vowed never to be powerless again. Regina understood what it was like to be controlled but she never fully understood what it was like to be completely powerless. She came precariously close tonight to finding out. His 'please' clause in the curse would have seemed almost like child's play compared to what he would have done to her. If that happened then he would have no chance of finding his son or of ever claiming his princess.

…

Henry woke up with different names on his mind for Mr. Gold. Every since he mentioned what Henry knew was true concerning the children in Storybrooke Henry thought through of every possible name. Then he realized that Gold may be a villain.

After throwing his breakfast down his throat he made his way into town as fast as he could to get to Gold's shop. He was disappointed when he remembered that being a shop it would have store hours. He knew the name, he knew it and had to ask.

Without thinking he took off on his bike to Gold's house. Everyone knew where it was but decided to stay away from it. Henry looked at the house and for the first time realized how unlike Gold it was. It seemed too playful for such a reserved and cold man that was Gold.

He rang the doorbell and after a minute he heard the footsteps and the tapping of a cane. Gold opened the door with a scowl on his face. The scowl turned into smile when he saw it was Henry. "Henry shouldn't you be in school? You're mother will be worried."

"Rumplestiltskin." Henry didn't even hear Gold's question.

"Very good Henry."

"I'm right? That's wonderful but…" Henry realized whom he was speaking with. "You're a villain why would you want me to know your name?"

Gold saw the concern that was now filling Henry's head as he realized that he was now speaking with another story book villain. "I'm not like what you read in the stories Henry. Not anymore. I needed you to guess my name before I make a deal with you. This is a very important deal and only you have what I need."

Henry was curious and cautious at the same time. "What sort of deal? I don't have anything."

"You do Henry. You are close to Emma. I can arrange that you can live with her but you need to convince her of something first."

Henry's heart began to beat very fast. It was everything that he wanted. All his wishes would be answered if he could have this one thing. "What do I have to convince her of?"

"That magic is real."

…

_I didn't want the story to go too dark. Gold is a dark character but I feel there are limits to how dark he'll allow himself to become. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far._


	8. The Needle

Getting near the end of this story, a few more chapters to go. This chapter **contains sexual content** if you find this offensive then I am wondering why you read past the first chapter. As you know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review.

…..

Henry spent the whole day at school focused on the realization that there was someone in the town that believed him. Mr. Gold a man he grew up fearing but yet respecting confirmed that he was not crazy and that the other children did not age. None of that was his imagination. But there was also a sour note to this realization. It wasn't a hero that told him what he longed to hear but a known villain, a master of twisting words. Could he be trusted to follow through with his promise?

After school Henry decided not to meet with Emma and instead went to Gold's pawn shop. There were too many questions to ask.

Gold was polishing a brass object of some sort when Henry entered the shop. It was different this time and Henry took his time and waited for Gold to acknowledge him. This change was not lost on Gold and was pleased that he made an impression on the boy.

"Rumplestiltskin?"

"Please, it's Mr. Gold until after the curse has been lifted."

"Um, right. I don't know how to convince Emma that magic exists."

Gold put down the item he was polishing and stood to speak with Henry. "And you came here to see if I had anything to convince her with, correct?"

Henry looked a little sheepish and nodded.

"I'm afraid I have nothing but…it probably won't work anyway. There's no magic here to make it work." Gold sighed deeply and turned around to pick up something else that required cleaning.

"No, what tell me please!" Henry was at the counter pressing his fingers into it. "I'll try anything. She has to break the curse."

Gold placed a small box on the counter in it held a needle that one would use for sewing. The fabled tale of sleeping beauty was far darker than most would have imagined. The young girl was awakened not with a kiss but something that took her from childhood to adult hood in a single thrust. He dispatched her prince to kill Melificent in a deal he made with the dear sleeping beauty. The tale got it wrong, she won and Gold got a valuable piece of his puzzle.

Henry looked at the needle then at Gold. "What was this used for?"

"Ever heard of sleeping beauty?"

"This was the needle that put her to sleep?"

"Indeed it was. Now, don't touch it as it may still very well work. And only true love's kiss can break the spell."

Henry looked at it in wonder and had more than a thousand questions to ask. But the dark realization that he was in the lion's den filtered into his mind again. "Why do you want the curse broken?"

"I too am a prisoner here. I am used to travelling about and there are few deals I can make in this town."

"Then why should I help you?" Henry backed away from the glass counter yet stole glances at the needle in the box.

Gold was more than pleased with Henry. "Because my days of dealing are almost over. When this curse is broken I can finally set aside my need to make deals that are greatly misunderstood."

Before Henry could respond the bell of the shop rang and Emma walked in. She was surprised to see Henry here. "Henry, Regina called looking for you."

"Oh, yeah." Henry really didn't care what Regina wanted but thought better than to voice that opinion.

Emma looked at Gold who held an odd expression on his face. Gold casually closed the lid on the box and pushed it aside and drew his attention back to Emma. "You're not here for any other reason?"

Emma approached the counter and ignored Henry for a moment. "Now, why would I be here if not too look for Henry?"

"I heard that Regina spoke to you yesterday. No doubt her words were convincing. She always had a way with words."

The look she gave him spoke volumes on what the conversation may have been about. Emma looked down at Henry. "Henry you really should head home. I don't want to get blamed for anything."

"Sure, bye Mr. Gold, see you later Emma." Henry darted out of the store.

"Alright the boy's not here so out with it then Dearie." Gold knew what was coming.

"She told me you two are involved in some way. I don't honestly care…"

"Oh but you do care." Gold stepped from behind the counter and flipped the sign to closed, locked the door and closed the shades. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't. Now, let's talk this out and perhaps you can finish your end of the deal you truly want to finish."

Emma cursed her body for reacting to him. There was something about him that she hated and desired at the same time. "I don't want this to finish." It was too late to take the words back and she made a move towards the now locked door.

Gold blocked her path. "Can you repeat that for me Dearie?"

"You heard me perfectly well."

"What do you hope to get out of this if we should continue beyond seven days?"

Emma remained quiet. She honestly didn't know why she wanted anything to do with Gold. "You tell me as you always seem to have the answers for everything."

He was laughing inside, he had her.

"You are very alone Emma, abandoned since birth and you have no idea who your parents are. Henry's father was a fleeting experience that you thought held depth only for him to abandon you like your parents. I was the first to get past that barrier you so skillfully surrounded yourself with." Gold stepped closer to her and could smell the arousal she was fighting.

Now she gained some composure to speak. "What makes you any different? You'll just set me aside for Regina."

"So you want us to be a couple do you, Emma?" He was inches from her and placed a hand on the side of her face and laced it behind her head, gently massaging her with his fingers. Her name rang in her ears and she felt a part of her slip under his spell when "Do you want the romance and attention you know you deserve?" He pulled her towards him and he whispered in her ear. "Careful of your answer for if you say yes I'll never let you go and you'll never know a day from then on without my fingers worshiping your body."

Emma was shaking now and gently leaned in against him. He started kissing her neck and she took an inhale of breath relishing the feel of his lips on her skin. She wanted to be angry with him and made him suffer but he didn't need her.

"Emma, I need an answer."

"Say my name, I like how you say it."

Gold never imagined that she would be this perfect. He may not have the ability to use magic but gaining power over others through their name was still a skill he held from the old world to this one.

"Emma." He dragged out her name almost humming it in her ear. "Emma, Emma, Emma. I need an answer Emma."

"Yes, I want you to never let me go."

Not even the fairies could help Emma escape him now. She chose him though he had to admit through some manipulation on his part.

He kissed her and she kissed him back with a fury that matched his. They tore at each other's clothes but he decided to temper her by simply undoing her pants and his. She was thrown against one of the counters and he entered her.

Emma moaned into his neck as he held onto him. He was doing all the work and she let him take her as he saw fit. She was so close and almost reached an end when she felt an emptiness. He pulled out of her and spun her around and held her groping one of her breasts through the fabric of her top.

"This is your last chance to turn back Emma and walk away. In or out?"

She felt the heat from his hardness against her and she wanted him in her and bent over the counter and grabbed the other end for support. "In, dammit!"

"I obey my mistress." He entered her and thrust into her until they were both spent.

Shortly after he lifted her from the counter and held her to him. "Emma, I'll show you tonight how I worship those in my life."

She only nodded and he let go of her so they could straighten their clothes.

Emma unlocked the door and left the shop. Gold looked down at the counter and saw the marks Emma made with her hands and face. Sadly that would have to be cleaned but not right now. His attention turned to the box that he showed Henry earlier.

He looked inside for nostalgia sake and smiled when he saw that the needle was gone.

….

_Please excuse the short chapter. More on its way._


	9. The Kiss and a Favor

Here's another and final update for this story. The story will continue in another story called Taking Liberties that will be posted shortly after the final chapter is posted for this story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. I really appreciate your support. As you all know I own nothing of OUAT. Please read and review and enjoy the next story.

….

Gold sat at his kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and pondered Emma's recent confession. She wanted what they had to last longer than their deal. He knew that when she discovers his true intentions for her she'll desire to take those words back and he'll have to manipulate her further to keep her with him. He closed his eyes and pushed back those dark thoughts. The Dark One in him always fought to possess everything around him.

_Quit lying to yourself._

He was a possessive man by nature. Or at the very least had become one when he became the Dark One. Everything was taken from him before that fateful night when he took the Dark One's life. He refused to allow that to happen again. His first marriage was a complete disaster in every conceivable area where marriage was concerned. He was too weak and cowardly for such a selfish woman. Her beauty always allowed her to do as she wished and those around her were only too happy to support her vanity.

Vile thoughts rose upon remembering the night he had to tell Bae that his mother was never coming back. That look was the reason he killed Milah. The harm he did to her lover, Hook was simply a bonus. A lot of that anger stemmed from the fact he could have found Bae that day had he not been so wrapped up in vengeance.

Before he became the Dark One the idea of being a man that instilled passion in a woman would have been laughable. With his power came a carnal and mental lust that nearly devoured him whole. If it wasn't for his quest to find his son again he would have most likely followed the same fate as the previous Dark One. Despite his grotesque image, women were more than willing to give themselves to him and luxuriate in the possession that only a man with magic could offer. Seduction was a subtle art he learned well when needed. This skill gave him a discipline to harness his power instead of wasting it.

Then there was Belle whom he originally brought to his castle to taunt and break. He despised the simpleton princesses that littered the kingdoms and wanted to make an example out of one of them. She turned out to be quite the gem of a woman who was underutilized in her kingdom. Gold smiled at the taunting he did, the harsh treatments and every attempt to frighten her. He even made her wear the same dress for weeks on end. Through it all she was determined to be brave to do a good job so that every spare moment she had would go to reading books.

He didn't let it show but he caught her observing him, learning about his nature and not his weaknesses. There were times she read so much she fell asleep on the floor before the fire. Her dress almost caught fire a few times.

She was extraordinary in that she was nothing like the vain princesses he loved to terrify. Belle looked at things as they truly were. Because of her rare gift she saw aspects about himself he had long since thought forgotten. Belle was able to see that he could be loved and was able to love in return.

Emma was the same in that regard. She may not have Belle's grace but she saw who people were very quickly. He desired that she could see that he saw her more than a prize. Since they started this little game of theirs he felt less lonely. Not unlike the feeling he got when she opened up the curtains to allow the sun in the castle again. It felt warm.

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. The knocking sound was a surprise to him as so few ever attempted to even approach his door. All his mail was delivered to the shop so even the mailman was spared the fate of reaching his door.

The knocks became more fervent with each passing moment. He opened the door with a scowl to show that the interruption was not welcomed. His face changed when he saw Mary Margaret standing in the doorway holding what looks like a journal in her hand and tears running down her face.

Gold was always gracious when it came to Mary Margaret. She had never done anything to him or anyone in the old world or this one. He was rather curious as to why she was standing on his doorstep crying. "Ms. Blanchard, is everything alright?"

"No, Henry's in the hospital and they don't know what's wrong with him. Everyone's at the hospital and Emma and Regina got into a huge fight. Both are sitting in cells at the station right now, just to keep them separated."

He took everything in and realized that there was more to this story than what she had told him already. "What happened to Henry?"

"Why don't you tell me?" She pulled out the box that held the needle Henry took from his shop. "Henry was an excellent writer, he wrote things down in journals for a very long time. As his teacher I observe him from a distance."

Now Gold wondered where this was leading. "And what did Henry write in the journal?"

"That you're going to ensure that he'll live with Emma if he convinced her that magic was real." For the first time in a long time he saw anger in her eyes and sadness. "This is yours isn't it?" She held the box to him again.

"Yes, I was looking for that."

"You don't seem upset that Henry may be dying."

Gold scoffed and stepped outside and locked the door. "Come with me." He knew that she was driven her by someone and that they were gone. "We are heading to the station and we're going to get this sorted out."

….

Emma and Regina were no longer shouting at each other as Leroy threatened to sing show tunes off key if they didn't stop. Gold was rather surprised that they let the town drunk manage the very bars that were almost a second home to the drunkard.

Mary Margaret looked for the keys and let Emma out of the cell. "You have to see Henry as soon as possible. I'll explain on the way."

Emma didn't have to be told twice and left without looking back. Regina started screaming bloody murder at not being let out and that she had more right to see Henry than Emma.

Gold turned to Leroy who was more than pleased to see someone other than himself behind those bars. "You can go now Leroy, I think there is a drink at Granny's with your name on it."

Leroy knew a 'get out' when he heard one and left. It was also a good time to have a drink in his opinion this much drama makes him thirsty.

When Gold believed that no one else was around he approached the bars of the cell. "It seems that our positions have reversed themselves."

"Let me out! I have to get to Henry! He needs me!" Regina reached out attempting to take the keys from Gold's hands.

Gold was standing just out of reach. "No, he doesn't. You played the role of mommy for quite long enough. I was never going to offer Henry a way to get out of your grasp until you arrived at my house that night. Your self-destructive display convinced me that you are far too unstable to take care of a child. What were you thinking?!" He was upset with her for her actions and for almost igniting a side of his nature he hoped never to allow so much freedom again.

"I was thinking of revenge Rumplestiltskin. Everything I am is because you made it so. Now let me out!"

"So you could run and have another round with Emma? Henry needs Emma right now as she truly loves him. You want to love him as a mother but you are incapable of truly loving another because you cast the curse." Gold spat at her and threw the keys on a nearby desk. "Now I've got to leave. I have to witness a 28 year old curse be broken."

Regina was shaking with anger and shouted a round of curses she had not used in over 28 years. She then got to her purse and pulled out her cell phone. There was at least one person that can help her.

"Sydney, get to the station now. I need your help."

…

Emma raced to Henry's hospital room. She stood in the doorway to compose herself before walking to the edge of the bed. He was so still as if he was put under a sleeping spell. Tears fell down her face. It surprised her she felt so strongly for him, only knowing him for such a short time.

"Henry if you can hear me…" The words were caught in her throat. There were no words she could say that would wake him up, to fix whatever happened to him. The only idea that came to her head was using the same idea that Henry said over and over again that woke David up from his sleep.

She wanted it to work. "Please let this be real, Henry I'll believe in magic if you wake up. I'll believe you." She reached down and held Henry to her and kissed his forehead.

A flash went out from the bed and the room. Moments later Henry woke up and held Emma in a tight embrace. "Mom, you broke the curse! I knew you would!"

Emma started laughing as she discovered that magic was real. "Never mind that you're alright." She held him in an even tighter embrace.

Henry was eventually let go and he saw someone over her shoulder. "Mr. Gold! It worked, I get to stay with Emma right?"

Emma turned around to find Gold standing in the doorway to the room. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Yes on both accounts Henry." He was calm and held a smile on his face and if Emma didn't know any better he seemed relaxed. "Emma, please forgive me the intrusion but I'm here to call in that favor you owe me."

….


End file.
